The present invention is related to a transseptal cannula. More specifically, the present invention is related to a transseptal cannula having a-port and an orifice where the orifice can access the left atrium of the heart and the port can access the right atrium of the heart.
For temporary and particularly emergency problems such as surgery, or holding a potential transplant patient until a natural heart is available, there is a need for simple equipment in a hospital that can be quickly connected to the patient without surgical intervention and that can provide bypass time to the patient.
The present invention provides for a quick and a relatively simple way for providing assistance to the heart and its operation. The present invention allows for the access of the left atrium as well as the right atrium simultaneously, or separately, depending on the needs of the patient and the determinations of the physician.
An apparatus for treating a patient. The apparatus comprises a catheter having a distal end and a proximal end. The distal end has an orifice through which a fluid can flow. The distal end has a port through which the fluid can flow. The port is adjacent to but apart from the orifice. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for controlling the size of the port that is open. The controlling mechanism is disposed over the port and able to close the port.
An apparatus for treating a patient. The apparatus comprises a catheter having a proximal end and a distal end having an orifice through which a fluid can flow. The distal end has an end marker disposed about the orifice which appears in an image of an imaging device.
An apparatus for treating a patient. The apparatus comprises a catheter having a proximal end and a distal end having an orifice through which fluid can flow. The catheter has an axis. The distal end has a plurality of holes having an elongate shape disposed essentially in parallel with the axis of the catheter with smooth edges so blood cells are not damaged as they pass through the holes.
A method for treating a patient. The method comprises the steps of inserting a catheter in a vessel. Then there is the step of opening a port in the catheter disposed adjacent an orifice in the distal end of the catheter so blood can flow through the port and the orifice.
The present invention pertains to a method for accessing the heart of a patient. The method comprises the steps of inserting a guide wire into a vessel of a patient to a right atrium of the heart. Then there is the step of threading the guide wire through an orifice of a catheter. Next there is the step of moving the catheter with a needle disposed in the catheter along the guide wire to the right atrium so only the needle and guide wire and catheter are in the vessel and the needle and guide wire are simultaneously in the catheter. Then there is the step of moving the guide wire out of the orifice but keeping the guide wire in the catheter simultaneously with the needle. Next there is the step of moving the needle through the orifice. Then there is the step of puncturing a septum of the heart with the needle and catheter and moving the catheter into a left atrium of the heart. Next there is the step of removing the needle and guide wire from the catheter.
The present invention pertains to a method for accessing the heart of a patient. The method comprises the steps of inserting a guide wire into a vessel of a patient to a right atrium of the heart. Then there is the step of threading the guide wire through an orifice of a catheter. Next there is the step of moving the catheter with a needle disposed in the catheter along the guide wire to the right atrium. Then there is the step of moving a needle into the catheter so only the needle and guide wire and catheter are in the vessel and the needle and guide wire are simultaneously in the catheter. Next there is the step of moving the guide wire out of the orifice. Then there is the step of moving the needle through the orifice. Next there is the step of puncturing a septum of the heart with the needle and catheter and moving the catheter into a left atrium of the heart. Then there is the step of removing the needle from the catheter.